Style (Twoshoot)
by Adilaarang
Summary: [COMPLETE] Dan saat kita bertabrakan, kita pun selalu kembali. Karena kita tak pernah mati gaya [BTS Yaoi Fanfiction - Twoshoot - M - VKook/Taekook] (Read A/N!)
1. Chapter 1

**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

[Read A/N Below]

.

 **TWOSHOOT SONG-FICT**

.

.

"Dan saat kita bertabrakan, kita pun selalu kembali. Karena kita tak pernah mati gaya."

.

It is advisable to listening Taylor Swift - Style songs when reading this Fanfic

.

.

.

* * *

 **STYLE**

.

 **BTS Fanfiction  
Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook  
** **Yaoi – Twoshoot – Romance  
Rated: M  
BTS belongs God and their Agency, but Jungkook belong to Taehyung XD  
OOC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **what you've heard is true, but i can't stop thinking about you"**

* * *

Sepasang tungkai jenjang berjalan dengan santai ditengah jalan, seakan mempercayakan kepada sang pemilik bahwa tubuh semampai itu tak akan tertabrak oleh apapun –sebab tak akan ada kendaraan yang lewat ketika tengah malam seperti ini

Sudah hampir pukul dua

Semua orang tentulah sudah berada dirumah sedari tadi dan bahkan bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut sebab malam ini entah kenapa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Namun pemilik kaki itu enggan terburu-buru; merasakan senyapnya jam malam terasa sudah biasa baginya yang hampir setiap hari melangkahkan kaki sendiri pada tengah malam di jalan itu.

Pemuda itu, Kim Taehyung, merasa keluar di siang hari lebih merepotkan

Merepotkan ketika harus berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenal. Merepotkan ketika harus menjadi perhatian banyak orang jika bertingkah kelewatan sedikit saja. Merepotkan ketika harus menahan diri melakukan apapun yang berpotensi mengusik orang lain

Maka Kim Taehyung, lebih menyukai ketika malam datang

Menyukai ketika jari-jari panjangnya sukses menciptakan dentuman musik keras memekakkan telinga dari mixernya yang begitu merangsang tubuh untuk bergoyang seirama. Menyukai ketika berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni club ketika ia melakukan aksi diatas panggung dengan pesonanya yang begitu memikat. Menyukai ketika tak harus menahan diri untuk menerima rayuan maut berlapiskan ribuan dollar sebagai ganti dari penghangat tempat tidur

-Sebab seorang DJ yang juga merangkap sebagai gigolo sepertinya tak akan muncul pada siang hari, maka gemerlap malam yang biasa ia lihat adalah siang hari yang terik bagi Kim Taehyung

Pemuda itu hidup seorang diri

Sebuah apartement kecil diujung distrik sudah lebih dari cukup. Meski Kim Taehyung bisa saja menyewa atau bahkan membeli apartement yang lebih mewah dengan uang yang ia dapat setiap malamnya, namun Taehyung berpikir hal seperti itu tidak ia butuhkan –sisa uangnya bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli perlengkapan atau kebutuhan lain untuk tubuhnya agar tetap terawat. Dan biasanya sehabis pulang dari club, ia akan berendam didalam bathub berisi air hangat yang telah dicampuri semacam cairan yang berkhasiat untuk meremajakan kulitnya.

Kim Taehyung harus pintar merawat dirinya, karena tarifnya yang luar biasa mahal

.

.

.

Tubuhnya menegang

Tidak, Taehyung tak melupakan apa-apa, tak satupun –termasuk mengunci pintunya sebelum pergi ke club.

Maka seluruh otaknya dipenuhi pemikiran negatif ketika melihat pintu apartementnya sedikit terbuka dengan engsel pintu yang sudah hancur. Hell yeah, orang idiot mana yang berpikir untuk merampok apartement kecil disudut distrik seperti ini? Ah tapi Taehyung pikir semua pencuri memang adalah orang yang idiot. Kecuali-

Kim Taehyung menyeringai ketika menyadari sesuatu

-Orang yang memiliki tekad seidiot pencuri hingga harus menyelinap masuk hanya karena begitu ingin menemuinya –sebab mungkin sangat merindukannya

Kakinya menendang pelan pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar dan kemudian masuk dengan santai kedalam. Gelap. Seringai dibibir Taehyung semakin lebar, jadi ingin bermain petak umpat ya? Baiklah , Kim Taehyung tak akan menyalakan saklar lampunya.

"Kau tak merasa bersalah setelah merusak pintuku, heum?"

Taehyung mengambil sebuah sapu dipojok kamarnya untuk ia gunakan sebagai penyangga pada gagang pintu agar tak terbuka, begitu yakin bahwa pintu itu sudah tak akan bisa tertutup dengan benar. Lalu tiba-tiba lampunya menyala –dan Taehyung tak merasa perlu untuk kaget secara berlebihan ketika sedetik setelahnya ia mendengar cebikan bibir dari arah belakang

"Kau tak merasa bersalah setelah setelah membuatku menunggu selama hampir 1 jam diluar, heum?"

Kim Taehyung terkekeh mendengarkan rajukan itu

"Sudah kubilang kalau hari ini aku akan pulang dini hari-"

"Tapi kau memang selalu pulang dini hari, Kim"

"-O..oh hei apa kau marah padaku? Kau hanya akan memanggilku dengan marga ketika kau sedang marah" Kim Taehyung membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda manis sedang bersandar ditembok dekat saklar lampu sedang melipat tangannya didadanya yang –ekhm sedikit terbuka. Sudah seperti kebiasaan; pemuda manis itu selalu memakai kemeja putih tipis dengan 2 kancing atas yang terbuka, jeans ketat berwarna hitam, dan rambut berwarna senada dengan celananya yang terlihat acak-acakan ketika menemui Kim Taehyung. Seperti saat ini – he's so freaking hot and sexy.

Kim Taehyung tak pernah bosan mengagumi pemuda tersebut berulang kali dalam hatinya

"Well, kalau begitu kau bisa menemuiku ketika siang hari, Jungkook"

Kepala hitamnya bergeleng mantap, hingga surai yang berantakan itu semakin bergerak tak beraturan.

"Kau tak akan mau keluar ketika siang hari. Jika pagi hari kau akan tidur seperti mayat dan bangun pada sore hari. Lalu malam harinya kau selalu bekerja dengan jam pulang yang tak menentu. Kau pikir kapan lagi aku bisa menemuimu? Kenapa kau tau tak pernah libur sehari saja, bodoh! Apa kau begitu ketagihan memasuki lubang longgar wanita-wanita itu huh?!"

Lagi –pemuda itu terkekeh, Jungkook selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika setiap kali bertemu denganya. Dan Taehyung sudah lama tak mendengar kata-kata itu lagi dari Jungkook, terasa begitu lama hingga pemuda itu merindu

"Baiklah, kelinci besar. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kim Taehyung berjalan dan tangannya terulur menuju pinggang sempit Jungkook, mengelusnya perlahan dari luar kemejanya hingga merambat menuju bokong sintal Jungkook. Namun Jungkook merespon dengan menepis tangan Taehyung sambil berdecak sinis dan melenggang pergi. Kim Taehyung sungguh tak bisa menghilangkan senyuman dibibirnya ketika berhadapan dengan Jungkook; pemuda kelinci itu tetap saja menggemaskan ketika marah, tak pernah berubah sedikitpun

Jungkook berjalan menuju kearah ranjangnya yang cukup berantakan juga –Taehyung sedikit kaget ketika melihat sebuah sebuah tank merah besar tergeletak diatas single bednya, sama sekali tak mengenali benda itu sebelumnya. Lalu memandang punggung Jungkook dengan sorot tak menyangka. Jadi Jungkook menggunakan benda itu untuk memasuki apartementnya? Pantas saja rusaknya terlihat cukup parah. Pasti para tetangganya sudah tidur begitu lelap hingga ia merasa sama sekali tak ada yang terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang pasti Jungkook ciptakan saat berusaha membobol pintunya.

Jungkook merunduk dan meraih kunci mobil diatas nakas samping ranjangnya, mempertontonkan sepasang bokong sexy yang menggugah selera Taehyung seketika itu juga. Kim Taehyung mengigit bibir dalamnya kala melihat Jungkook menunduk Sial –tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tubuh sexy dan bokong sintal Jungkook. Bahkan para pelanggan Taehyung sekalipun, padahal Taehyung adalah tipe pemillih ketika akan melayani pelanggannya. Taehyung akan memilih wanita yang bertubuh super sexy dan pemuda imut sebagai partnernya. Namun ia akan menolak mentah-mentah jika ada pria selain submisive yang ingin menyewanya sebab –damnshit asshole, Kim Taehyung adalah dominan, ia yang memasuki bukannya dimasuki.

"-berhenti menunjukkan senyuman mesum bodohmu itu Kim Taehyung, temani aku keluar-"

Seharusnya, Kim Taehyung bisa saja menolak ajakan Jungkook dan mengusir pemuda itu pergi sebab sejujurnya tubuh Taehyung luar biasa lelah. Namun lagi-lagi, Taehyung terkekeh, sepertinya ia paham akan kemana ini semua berakhir. Dan Kim Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu dengan antusias, penasaran apakah Jungkook _nya_ masih tetap pada kebiasannya

Lagipula, sudah lama mereka tak melakukan ini setelah entah kapan terakhir kali

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis

.

.

* * *

Nah kan, Rang bilang juga apa. Fools Falling masih tergeletak(?) dan Rang malah publish baru lagi zZz. Lagi pula Rang yakin gaada yang rindu sama FF itu ya gak? XD

Well, this is twoshoot kok tapi entah Rang lanjutin kapan hehe

Balasan Review:

(Fools Falling)

 **SwaggxrBang** : iyah pindah kesini hueee :"" . ah so i'll do dear, asalkan kamu juga tetep stay di FF ini yak^^  
 **Arlert09** : aigooo, rajinnya review dari chap 1- 5 berturut-turut -nangisbahagia- iya ini first story ekeke maapkeun atas semua typo yang bertebaran dan OCC parah. Rang bikin JK sama SG bersahabat sehabis nonton MV I Need U diwaktu senggang pas adegan SG ngerangkul JK entah knpa bikin Rang jadi pingin buat yoonkook as bf :3 Iya Taehyung kelas 12-D beda kelas kok sama JK tenang aja ekeke. Stay tune ya,, LUV YA^^  
 **archangelsunny** : and i'm so happy af that u like all my fict XD. Semoga kedepannya kamu tetep suka sama FFku lainnya yak, Stay tune di Fools Falling juga^^

(So That I Love You)

 **hennysianipar** : Wahh kenapa ya? jangan-jangan ada yang naroh bawang di samping kamu tuh? Wkwk  
 **dianaindriani, honeymon, aliceus, caratarmymonbebe** : wah kenapa pada minta sequel yak? begimana nih, Rang mao kabor aja aaahhh XD. Tapi Rang pikirin lagi deh ya, soalnya takut feelnya ilang dan malah gaje tapi bukan ke sequel kayaknya, Rang mungkin bikin Tryloginya aja, tapi mungkin gak juga ding wkwk. Stay tune aja ya pokoknyaa^^  
 **RainKim** : iya Rang sendiri engga berasa nulisnya wkwk. dan lagi-lagi minta sequel ah apalah dayaku :"" iya sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca dan review cerita Rang^^ jangan lama-lama ya melownya wkwkw

THANKS FOR ALL WHO GAVE ME YOUR WONDERFULL REVIEW. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME *luvluv*

With love, Adilarang


	2. Chapter 2

**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

[Read A/N Below]

.

 **TWOSHOOT SONG-FICT**

.

.

"Dan saat kita bertabrakan, kita pun selalu kembali. Karena kita tak pernah mati gaya."

.

It is advisable to listening Taylor Swift - Style songs when reading this Fanfic

.

.

.

* * *

Preview

Jungkook merunduk dan meraih kunci mobil diatas nakas samping ranjangnya, mempertontonkan sepasang bokong sexy yang menggugah selera Taehyung seketika itu juga. Kim Taehyung mengigit bibir dalamnya kala melihat Jungkook menunduk Sial –tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tubuh sexy dan bokong sintal Jungkook. Bahkan para pelanggan Taehyung sekalipun, padahal Taehyung adalah tipe pemillih ketika akan melayani pelanggannya. Taehyung akan memilih wanita yang bertubuh super sexy dan pemuda imut sebagai partnernya. Namun ia akan menolak mentah-mentah jika ada pria selain submisive yang ingin menyewanya sebab –damnshit asshole, Kim Taehyung adalah dominan, ia yang memasuki bukannya dimasuki.

"-berhenti menunjukkan senyuman mesum bodohmu itu Kim Taehyung, temani aku keluar-"

Seharusnya, Kim Taehyung bisa saja menolak ajakan Jungkook dan mengusir pemuda itu pergi sebab sejujurnya tubuh Taehyung luar biasa lelah. Namun lagi-lagi, Taehyung terkekeh, sepertinya ia paham akan kemana ini semua berakhir. Dan Kim Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu dengan antusias, penasaran apakah Jungkook _nya_ masih tetap pada kebiasannya

Lagipula, sudah lama mereka tak melakukan ini setelah entah kapan terakhir kali

* * *

 **STYLE**

.

 **BTS Fanfiction  
Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook  
** **Yaoi – Twoshoot – Romance  
Rated: M (NC/?)  
BTS belongs God and their Agency, but Jungkook belong to Taehyung XD  
OOC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **what you've heard is true, but i can't stop thinking about you"**

* * *

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook berdiri saling bersebrangan.

Tubuh mereka terjarak oleh sebuah mobil porshce hitam milik Jungkook, lalu Taehyung tersenyum tipis kala menyadari bahwa dirinya merasa tak asing dengan kendaraan mahal ini -masih ingat betul sebab ialah yang memilihkan warna ini dulu saat Jungkook bertanya padanya, padahal saat itu Jungkook akan membeli yang berwarna putih. Namun Taehyung tak menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan membeli warna gelap ini, warna pilihan Taehyung

"-hei, ingin aku yang menyetir?"

Jungkook menghentikan pergerakannya yang entah sedang apa untuk kemudian menatap Taehyung dan menggeleng dua kali setelahnya.

"Tidak, aku tau kau lelah-"

"Kau tau tapi kau tetap saja mengajakku keluar" Taehyung menyeringai sambil kemudian tangannya meraih kenop pintu mobil dan membukanya

"Kau menerima ajakanku, kalau kau lupa"Jungkook berteriak dari dalam mobil

"-karena aku tau kau akan membunuhku jika aku menolak, seksi"

Taehyung menyusul masuk kedalam mobil dan matanya menangkap Jungkook yang sedang merotasikan bola matanya. Kemudian Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya dijok empuk mobil itu sambil menutup matanya, sedikit menyengrit kala merilekskan tubuhnya -rasa lelah tiba-tiba tergolak keseluruh tubuh Taehyung; demi apapun ia ingin sekali beristirahat.

Tapi Taehyung tau ia belum bisa

Kedua manik hazel itu melirik ke kiri ketika mendengar suara deru mesin dinyalakan –melihat Jungkook mulai menginjak pedal gas setelah memasukan persneling mobil tersebut. Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tujuan?"

"-Menurutmu?"

Sudah Taehyung duga, bahwa Jungkook tak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu karena Jungkook sendiri tak tau akan membawanya kemana -Taehyung yakin itu. Karena Jungkook akan selalu menemuinya untuk mengajaknya mengelilingi jalanan apaun yang ingin Jungkook lewati. dan ketika Taehyung bertanya tentang mengapa Jungkook selalu mengajaknya berputar-putar maka jawaban Jungkook adalah karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu.

Sungguh bukan jawaban yang memuaskan memang, amun Taehyung lebih memilih diam dan menatap ke arah luar jendela –melihat bangunan yang ia tinggali mulai terlihat mengecil hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang dibalik badan mobil. Yang aneh, Taehyung merasa biasa saja; tak merasa harus mempermasalahkan hal ini, tak merasa harus marah meski tubuhnya berteriak butuh istirahat. Karena ini Jungkook; saat ini yang sedang bersamanya adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Maka Taehyung biasa saja

.

.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya; melihat kearah arloji gucci yang terpasang dengan elegan. Sudah 30 menit. 30 menit mereka dijalan –dan terus berputar-putar

Lalu setelahnya pandangan Taehyung lurus kedepan, kearah jalanan kota yang sangat lenggang sambil tersenyum tipis -lagi. Bahkan selama perjalanan tadi Taehyung hanya melihat sekitar 12 mobil –jika ia tak salah menghitung. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat Jungkook berani melajukan mobilnya hingga 65 km/jam, tapi bagi Jungkook itu bukanlah kecepatan yang berarti. Karena seingat Taehyung, Jungkook adalah seorang pembalap liar saat pertama kali Taehyung mengenalnya beberapa tahun silam; maka 65 km/jam mungkin adalah separuh dari kecepatan Jungkook dalam balapan biasanya

Juga, salah satu alasan Jungkook membeli Porsche ini adalah karena BMW miliknya ringsek setelah menghantam trotoar, beruntung tubuh Jungkook tak ikut ringsek juga saat itu. Asal tau saja, mobil itu adalah hadiah dari Taehyung untuk kelulusan Jungkook dari Universitasnya dulu –dan lagi, Taehyung tak merasa harus mempermasalahkan mobil itu; Melihat Jungkook keluar dari rumah sakit dua bulan setelahnya dengan sembuh total adalah salah satu peristiwa membahagiakan bagi Taehyung,sungguh.

Tapi saat ini, bukan itu yang bertengger dipikiran Taehyung. Melainkan hal lain yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak meninggalkan apartementnya tadi

"Kupikir setelah sekian lama kita tak pergi bersama, kau jadi menemukan tempat pasti untuk jadi tujuan kita ketika pergi bersama lagi Jungkook-ah"

Taehyung sepenuhnya menoleh ke sisi kirinya ketika tak mendapat jawaban satupun dari mulut Jungkook. Hingga Taehyung menangkap pergerakan Jungkook yang sedikit meremas kemudi dengan tangan kirinya. Taehyung menyadari sesuatu –secara reflek menyunggingkan senyuman menawan sambil terus memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang mengemudi.

"Bunny?-"

"Diamlah brengsek"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku diam?"

"Karena kau harus"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kau tak ada pilihan lain"

Taehyung kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah depan, masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Benar kan dugaannya, Jungkook belum berubah. **sedikitpun**

"Hei, Jungkook. Menepilah dan kita bicarakan sesuatu hal. Itu lebih baik daripada terus berputar-putar seperti ini"

"huh?"

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, dan apakah rindumu tersalurkan hanya dengan mengajakku berkeliling seperti ini tanpa melakukan hal apapun?"

Mendapati Jungkook kembali bungkam, Taehyung terkikik geli dalam hati. **'baiklah, setelah ini kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa menahannya atau tidak Jungkook'**

"Kurasa kau harus memulangkanku Kook, aku butuh beristirahat"

"Lakukan sendiri kalau kau ingin-"

Perempatan mendarat di dahi Taehyung ketika Jungkook membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak tau sejak kapan mereka telah berhenti. Setelah memproses beberapa detik, Taehyung malah semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat menyadari mereka berhenti disebuah dataran tinggi di sudut kota. Taehyung rasa ini tempat yang familiar baginya, dan jika tujuan Jungkook kemari, mengapa tadi ia harus berputar-putar kalau tempat ini hanya 10 menit dari tempat tinggal Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil perlahan, menutup matanya sejenak ketika epidermisnya terbelai dinginnya hembusan angin. Lalu hazel Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang duduk memunggunginya di atas kap mobil -membuat Taehyung berpikir sejenak tentang alasan Jungkook membawanya kemari. Kemeja putih Jungkook bergerak perlahan sebagai akibat dari terpaan angin, membuat Taehyung meringis membayangkan betapa kedinginannya tubuh itu karena kemeja yang terlampau tipis untuk dipakai dimalam seperti ini.

Dengan langkah kecil, Taehyung mulai mendekati posisi Jungkook, berdiri tepat disampingnya. Taehyung melepaskan jaket levisnya hingga menyisakan tubuh dengan balutan sweater untuk kemudian menyerahkannya jaket itu kepada Jungkook. Taehyung tau Jungkook melirik kearah jaket itu namun ia tidak meraihnya.

"Aku tau kau kedinginan, pakailah Kook"

Taehyung mendekat lagi hingga berhadapan dengan Jungkook untuk mulai memakaikan jaket itu. Ketika melirik kearah wajah Jungkook yang 5 centi dihadapannya, Taehyung terpaku beberapa saat; menyadari bahwa Jungkook masih saja menatap kearah depan tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dan barulah Taehyung menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Jungkook tak menatap apapun –kosong. Tapi Taehyung memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya hingga selesai sebab kulit leher Jungkook benar-benar terasa dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan jarinya.

"Kau baik?" Taehyung tau Jungkook berkedip satu kali lewat pergerakan pada bulu mata lentik Jungkook. Namun sepertinya Jungkook enggan untuk menggerakan bibirnya

"Hei -sayang"

Tangan Taehyung beranjak meraih dagu runcing Jungkook dan mengamitnya. Mengangkat sedikit wajah pemuda itu hingga lurus terhadap wajahnya. Melihat mata kesukaannya itu berair dan siap tumpah membuat hati Taehyung mencelos. Taehyung mendaratkan jempolnya diatas kulit bibir Jungkook dan mengelusnya perlahan; Taehyung bisa merasakan kerinduannya yang begitu membuncah terhadap Jungkook yang begitu menyiksanya

Hingga dalam satu detik bibir mereka telah menyatu sempurna dengan Taehyung yang memulainya lebih dulu. Tak ada lumatan, hanya saling menempel dengan sedikit menekan sebagai pelampiasan kerinduan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung lega ketika merasakan Jungkook membalasnya meski sesekali saja. Hanya 30 detik lalu Taehyung menjauhnya wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa- apa terjadi sesuatu dengan EunHa?" Taehyung pikir Jungkook akhirnya meresponnya atau paling tidak menatap Taehyung ketika mendengar nama itu. Namun nihil.

"Baik-" Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook ketika mendengar suaranya

"EunHa baik, aku juga. Kita- aku dengannya baik-baik saja"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu..Jadi yang kabar yang ku dengar bahwa kau sudah bersama dengan seorang gadis itu benar ya" entah mengapa Taehyung ingin mendekat lagi kearah Jungkook dan menaruh salah satu telapak tangannya di perpotongan leher Jungkook, membuat suhu mereka bercampur seketika itu juga menjadi hangat

"Aku senang mengetahui kau bahagia sekarang Jungkook, sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabarmu sejak hari itu-" tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya dan itu luar biasa tidak mengenakkan.

"Tidak ada!" Jungkook mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan menatap tepat dikedua bola mata Taehyung

"Tidak ada yang berkata bahwa aku bahagia" Kini Taehyung seakan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berbicara

"Aku tidak bilang aku bahagia kan? Aku hanya bilang aku baik. Dan itu **berbeda** "

Taehyung begitu menyukai mata kelam Jungkook yang begitu cantik ketika menatap kearahnya, tapi kini Taehyung ia tak menyukai tatapan sinis Jungkook padanya. Meski Taehyung terlampau sering melihat tatapan seperti itu dari Jungkook, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini entah mengapa semua terasa berbeda. Dan Taehyung benci menyadari itu.

"Tae, yang kau dengar itu benar. tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang kita" Jungkook kembali menatap lurus dan kini pandangannya jatuh tepat pada leher tan Taehyung

"Katakan padaku. katakan apa yang harus kulakukan Tae. Katakan kenapa yang ku lakukan ini salah atau tidak!" Tangan Jungkook yang tengah menggenggam fabrik berwarna biru tua itu malah ia remas dengan kuat ketika merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh tak senang

"Katakan –katakan kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak agar aku tak harus memikirkannya lagi. katakan -kumohon, "

Tapi yang Jungkook dapatkan adalah lehernya yang ditarik maju hingga bibirnya kembali berbenturan dengan bibir tebal Taehyung membuat Jungkoook kaget hingga melenguh. Kali ini Taehyung membawanya dalam ciuman basah yang memabukkan. Lumatan, gigitan, jilatan, semua Taehyung lakukan untuk melecehkan bibirnya.

Tangan Jungkook merayap naik menuju dada Taehyung ketika merasakan tangan Taehyung mulai merengkuhnya. Taehyung terus menekan tengkuknya hingga Jungkook tak bisa untuk tak mendongak hingga memudahkan Taehyung untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali meremas fabrik dalam genggamannya saat merasa keintensan ciuman mereka begitu mengacaukan pikirannya. Taehyung tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, bahkan dari cara berciumannya;, panas bibir Taehyung masihlah sama seperti dulu, dan Jungkook ingin menangis ketika memikirkannya

Mereka sudah bukanlah sepasang kekasih –dan status itu harusnya sudah mereka sandang sejak 2 tahun lalu. Positifnnya, mereka berpisah secara baik-baik dengan alasan yang hanya mereka berdua tau dan pahami. Tapi negatifnya, mereka tak bisa lepas begitu saja setelahnya. Mereka masih mencinta, masih saling mengasihi. Namun juga merasa bahwa lebih baik mereka tak usah terikat hubungan yang entah mengapa malah memberatkan mereka.

Hingga hubungan tanpa status adalah jalan yang mereka pilih

Sebuah rekor, bahwa umur HTS mereka lebih lama bertahan daripada umur pacaran mereka. Dan menjalani hubungan dengan cara ini; berciuman dan melakukan seks tanpa lagi adanya status seperti memang sudah imbasnya. Bahkan ketika Jungkook mengetahui alasan dibalik kenapa Taehyung memakai kondom ketika melakukan seks dengannya adalah karena Taehyung seorang gigolo tak membuat Jungkook jera, meski jauh dari dalam lubuk hati ia tak suka

Taehyung itu miliknya dulu, dan bagi Jungkook sekarang masihlah miliknya juga

Tapi mungkin Tuhan memang telah menggariskan takdir untuk mereka sendiri-sendiri; ketika Taehyung mendengar desas desus bahwa Jungkook sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis seakan menamparnnya telak –atau mungkin mereka berdua. Bahwa mereka sudah tak seaharusnya menentang takdir dimana mereka tak diridhoi bersama

Jungkook sendiri benar menaruh hati pada gadis itu namun tak bisa seutuhnya. Sebab Taehyung masihlah ada disebuah tempat dihatinya, meski setelah berpisah Taehyung tak pernah mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu mencintainya. Tapi Jungkook begitu yakin, karena semua itu telah terlihat dari perilaku Taehyung ketika sedang bersamanya seperti saat ini, maka Jungkook tak perlu sebuah pengakuan. Jadi, dengan begini bolehkan mereka beregois demi hati mereka?

Namun tetap saja, semua tak ada yang kekal, bahkan sebuah hubungan tanpa status sekalipun. Lama mereka tidak bertemu karena waktu Jungkook yang tersita bersama calon istrinya membuat Jungkook berpikir, apakah Taehyung masih ada disana?

Apakah Taehyung masih ditempat yang sama?

Apakah Taehyung masih mencintainya?

.

.

Jungkook hampir setengah berbaring jika bukan karena salah satu sikunya yang menempel pada kap mobil, sedangkan salah satu tangannya berada ditenguk dan rambut belakang Taehyung untuk sesekali diremas. Kedua lengan Taehyung masih setia melingkar ditubuh Jungkook dengan salah satunya telah turun menuju bongkahan padat yang bisa membuat Taehyung horny hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Mereka masih berciuman, dan hanya sesekali terlepas hanya untuk menghirup oksigen sebelum akhirnya kembali bersatu. Oh, jika bukan karena mreka ditempat umum pasti Taehyung sudah akan menanggalkan pakaian Jungkook dan menggahinya sekarang juga.

Omong-omong soal ditempat umum, Taehyung melepaskan tautannya sebelum kemudian berucap

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawaku ke tempat ini heum?"

Jungkook tak menjawab beberapa detik sebab ia masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Lihat –lihat kebelakangmu" Suara Jungkook masih terdengar parau meski nafasnya sudah mulai teratur

Maka sesuai titah Jungkook, Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah puncak bangunan yang tak begitu jelas dikeadaan gelap. Taehyung mengikuti naluri penasarannya yang kuat dengan menegakkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Taehyung juga melangkah menjauh dari tubuh Jungkook yang sedang berusaha turun dari kap mobil.

Hingga 3 langkah setelahlahnya, barulah Taehyung menyadarinya

Bangunan itu, bukan sekedar bangunan.

Bangunan dimana di bagian rooftopnya terdapat pahatan salib

Bangunan itu, sebuah Gereja

"Di Gereja itu. Aku akan menikah dengan EunHa disana -besok" Dalam sekejap, Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menghadap kembali kearah Jungkook dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Lalu apa maksudmu membawaku kemari Jungkook?!" Jungkook dapat mendengar nad atak terima dari perkataan itu, dan membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis

"Aku –aku hanya ingin menunjukannya padamu"

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku sudah tau gereja ini, dan aku tak butuh menempuh jalan berputar-putar untuk datang kepernikahanmu besok!" Taehyung membuang mukanya malas sambil berjalan kembali kearah mobil

"Bukan-" Namun lagi-lagi Jungkook menginterupsinya

"Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa –bahwa kaulah yang harusnya bersamaku didalam sana"

Taehyung mematung ditempatnya

"Jujur, aku lebih menginginkan dirimulah yang berada disana denganku, bukan Eun Ha. Tapi aku tau bukan seperti itu seharusnya semua ini terjadi. Aku tidak tau apakah kau masih mncintaiku atau tidak setelah selama ini. aku takut aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mewujudkan apa yang aku impikan. Maka aku telah bertekad, jika aku tak bisa membawamu kedalam sana, setidaknya aku telah membawamu kemari, meski hanya diluar dan dari kejahuan, dimalam hari pula" Jungkook mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kekehan miris diakhir.

Taehyung tak tau harus berkata apa, Jungkook yang sekarang dihadapan Taehyung bukanlah Jungkook yang binal dan penuh dosa. Melainkan sosok Jungkook yang rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Maaf soal pintumu tadi, aku hanya benar-benar takut kau tak mau menemuiku lagi setelah kita tak bertemu cukup lama. Tapi tenang, aku akan memanggilkan tukang untuk memperbaikinya. Kau lelah kan? Masuklah, kita cari hotel untukmu menginap sementara waktu sampai besok tukangnya datang"

Jungkook mengatakannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Taehyung, namun Taehyung yakin sekilas ia melihat wajah Jungkook penuh linangan air mata yang sudah sedikit terhapus. Dan 5 detik setelah Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil, Taehyung menyusulnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca

.

.

Tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berduas sejak tadi. Seakan sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing

Hingga kemudian, tepat didepan pintu kamar hotel yang mereka pesan, Taehyung mencegat tangan Jungkook yang akan beranjak pergi setelah berpamitan

"Besok –besok pernikahanmu pukul berapa?"

"10 pagi kira-kira. Tapi lebih baik datanglah lebih awal" Taehyung sempat tak menyangka Jungkook mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tersenyum tipis. Wajah Jungkook sudah tidak basah, tapi jejaknya juga mata sembab masihlah terlihat. Dan hati Taehyung mencelos ketika melihat betapa tegarnya Jungkook menahan segala perasaannya, Taehyung akan menjadi seorang pecundang terbesar jika dengan mudahnya merelakan Jungkook begitu saja.

"Siapa yang akan menghadirinya heum?" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook agar tubuh mereka merapat dan menatapnya tepat dikedua onyx itu.

"Aku tidak akan datang, begitupun kau"

"Apa?!"

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau ingin berada disana bersamaku? Jadi jika aku tak kesana maka kau juga tak akan kesana. Mengerti?"

Jungkook masih memasang wajah cengonya bahkan ketika Taehyung mulai membuka pintu dan menariknya masuk kedalam. Jungkook juga diam saja ketika Taehyung membawanya menuju kesebuah ranjang dan sedikit mendorongnya hingga setengah berbaring. Lalu Taehyung merangkak naik diatas tubuh Jungkook dan mengukungnya.

"Ku kira kau benar-benar sudah lelah Taehyung" ujar Jungkook datar

"Ya, tapi aku masih ada tenaga untuk menggagahimu, lagipula tenagaku akan terisi kembali begitu mendengar desahanmu sayang.." Taehyung mulai mengendus perpotongan leher Jungkook hingga membuat Jungkook mendesah kegelian

"Lakukanh dengan –engh cepat. Aku harus pulang pukul tujuh untuk bersiap-siap -AKKHH" Perkataan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menggigit kulit leher Jungkook dengan gemas sebelum kemudian menjilatnya dan berucap

"apa kau akan pulang dengan keadaan penuh bercak merah Kook. Lagipula ini sudah jam 3 pagi. Aku tak yakin aku hanya cukup bermain 4 jam"

"kau! –astagah Taehyung kau tak bersungguh-sungguh membuatku batal menikah kan?"

"Ya Kook, karena aku tau kau lebih mencintaiku ketimbang gadis itu jadi, batalkan saja dan kembalilah padaku. Aku mencintaimu Jungkook, tetap seperti itu sejak dulu dan tidak berubah"

Taehyung merunduk untuk menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook dan mengemutnyas sejenak. mereka saling bertatapan sebelum kemudian saling melemparkan senyum ketika Taehyung mengusakkan ujung hidung mereka dengan gemas.

"Katakan iya, dan aku menciummu"

"Tidak ada opsi tidak untukku jika kau yang menanyakannya" jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik

Maka Taehyung mengartikannya sebagai ya untuk segalanya; sebuah ciuman-sex-cinta-status -dan ya untuk kembali mencinta lagi dan lagi sebab mereka tak akan pernah kehabisan gaya

.

.

FIN

.

.

GAADA NC YAK MAAAPPPP CUMAN ADEGAN YANG MENJURUS KEDEWASA AJAA SOALNYA GA JAGO BIKIN NC AKUTU, JAGONYA CUMAN BACA DOANK *plak

Maaf kalau ending mengecewakan dan ini FF jadinya abal-abal banget, ga nyambung lagi ama judulnya wkwk. Rang kebut ketiknya nih biar gak kepikiran terus soalnya dalam proses remake Demian's Story.

But guys, Rang mau tanya, apa kalau seandainya Rang yang Demian itu engga da pair boy X boynya apakah kalian tetep mau baca?

Entah Rang cuman takutnya aja kalau maksain ada yaoi di cerita yang bukan cerita yaoi, rada ganjel aja. Makanya Rang nanya.

Tunggu FolFal yak!

Balasan Review:

(Fools Falling)

 **shyfukuru:** well, lagi-lagi ketemu sama reader yang luar biasa; review dari awal sampai akhir dengan baiknya :') sebab dengan ini Rang jadi semangat lagi buat sempetin lanjut meski sedang sibuk. Terimakasih banyak atas segala pujiannya. pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranmu akan terjawab satu persatu kok, tenang aja. Intinya Stay Tune and I love you too^^

(Style)

 **Swaggxrbang :** udah kejawab yak mereka ngapain. dan SELAMAT kedua jawabanmu hampir semua mendekati wkwk makasih udah baca FFnya Rang^^

 **ire0naseyo** : demi apa tapi Rang gak jago ngetik pas bagian 'itunya' cuman jago bacanya doank LoL wkwkw. but thx a lot^^

 **driccha** : udah di next ini ya hehehe

THANKS FOR ALL WHO GAVE ME YOUR WONDERFULL REVIEW. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME *luvluv*

With love, Adilarang


End file.
